


First Day of My Life

by perfectlybad



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/F, First Kiss, One Shot, Season 2, Sissy POV, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlybad/pseuds/perfectlybad
Summary: In the end, it doesn’t really surprise her. This may be new, but Sissy can tell that she’s wanted it for a long time. Probably longer than she even realises.Vanya and Sissy have their first kiss, and Sissy thinks about what led her to this moment.
Relationships: Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	First Day of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is, but here you go :)

It takes a long time for Sissy to realize it, but when she does, it hits her suddenly, leaving her no time to second guess herself. It feels like something new, something special, but deep down she thinks it’s always been there.

It had been this way when she was a child, going to elementary school in Texas. 

Her friends were always talking about the boys in her class, hoping that they would notice them, but Sissy was more than happy to remain on the sidelines. She figured she was just too young to understand--or want--romance. 

Besides, it was much more fun to hang out with girls anyway.

*

It had been this way when she was a teenager. 

During the first year of highschool, a lot of her friends had dated someone already, or at least had their first kiss. Quite a few boys had voiced their attraction to her, but it never really went anywhere. Sissy wasn’t exactly upset at her lack of experience in that field--it felt like something so far off, so distant that it wasn’t necessary to think about right then--at least not until other people deemed it to be a problem. 

Soon, her friends began to wonder why she wasn’t with anyone. Why she’d turned down so many nice guys. Her mother started asking the same things, and when Sissy couldn’t give her a good answer, began to set her up with the sons of some of her friends. Needless to say, it hadn’t gone very well, and had involved many awkward “dates” -if they could even count as that.

*

It had been this way when she met Carl. 

He’d taken a sudden interest in her during the last year of highschool. It hadn’t exactly been wanted attention, but she’d taken it anyway. It was better than being bothered by her mother or her friends about “finding a nice boy”. 

But Carl was nice. He took her on dates, bought her food, drove her to school every morning. It was perfect, Sissy finally felt like she was fitting in. Finally felt like she was experiencing what everyone else had talked about endlessly for years. 

Every time she was with him, she got butterflies in her stomach. She figured this was the excitedness everyone talked about, even if it felt more like when her grandpa had been sick back in fourth grade. When the doctor visited the house and told him that he wasn’t going to get better. More like dread.

And after they graduated, when he proposed, Sissy accepted. Of course she had. What else would she do? It was what was expected of her. And it was what she wanted. Right?

*

It had been this way even after she’d married Carl.

She’d seen how marriages worked. She’d seen it first-hand with her own parents. It wasn’t always going to be perfect, and compromises were necessary. This felt different, though. This felt like work, and not just some of the time. It was all the time. 

Carl was great, he really was, but overtime Sissy found herself daydreaming of a different life. It wasn’t anything specific, just daydreams. Sometimes she thought about running away with a friend. 

For some reason, her mind often conjured images of Evelyn Thompson, her best friend for a few years in middle school. They were always so close, and she was one of the few girls who wasn’t always talking about boys. The two of them used to ride their bikes around the neighborhood, laughing and telling each other stories. One summer, they’d spent nearly everyday swimming in the lake near their houses. And then, Evelyn had moved away. Sissy never did have another friendship like that one.

Looking back, their time together seemed different than any other friendship she’d had. More special in some way. More intense. It felt like she was seeing that time with Evelyn in a new light. And hidden in those memories, Sissy could feel that there was something important, something her mind was trying to tell her. But she just couldn’t understand. Thinking about it made her feel oddly guilty though, so eventually, she forced herself to put it out of her mind. Forget about it.

And then she had Harlan. So many things changed with the birth of her son, but in a good way. Mostly, he gave her a reason to stay. He was so amazing, despite the things that Carl sometimes said. Sissy loved her son so much, and would do anything for him. And over time, that became the real reason she stayed with Carl. Not for herself or her husband, but just because it was the best place for her son to be.

Even when Carl became distant, she stayed. Even when he hardly talked to her--at least not about the things that mattered--she stayed. When he disappeared for hours or even days at a time, she stayed. During all the late nights when Carl staggered in the door, Sissy still stayed. It got to the point where she didn’t even know why she did it anymore. It was clear that her and Harlan would be better off somewhere else, but Sissy couldn’t bring herself to leave. She didn’t know how to escape from the only life she’d ever known. Besides, where would she have gone? What would she have done?

It isn’t until her lips touch Vanya’s that she realises _this_ is what was missing from her life. _This_ was the missing puzzle piece for all those years. Probably her whole life. It feels like something is finally slipping into place. Something she’d spent years trying to understand is suddenly solved in a matter of seconds. 

It’s amazing, being with Vanya. And it feels better than anything she’s ever experienced before. Their kiss deepens and Sissy notices the softness of her lips. It’s more of a first kiss than her actual one had ever been. She runs her hands through Vanya’s hair and sighs. It’s perfect.

In the end, it doesn’t really surprise her. This may be new, but Sissy can tell that she’s wanted it for a long time. Probably longer than she even realises. Being with Vanya feels safe, but reckless and freeing at the same time.

It feels like a new beginning.


End file.
